


Blue Petal in the Sand

by TragicUnicorn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Awkward Tension, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicUnicorn/pseuds/TragicUnicorn
Summary: Viria (thancredfucker) feels like Thancred and she returned to square one in their relationship because of the time they lost. However, there is no rest for a Warrior of Darkness nor a Scion of the Seventh Dawn.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 9





	Blue Petal in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

Amh Araeng was dreadful to travel through. With the random gusts of wind and the swirling shifting sands, all manners of unwanted particles find their way in unwanted places. As Viria walked she cursed under her breath as she felt sand between her toes, despite wearing thigh boots.

“Something wrong?” a concerned, yet smooth voice rang out a few paces behind her.

_How did he hear…_

She called over her shoulder, “Nothing! Fine! Just some sand in my boot,” before quickly turning back. _Why do I feel so…awkward talking to him now?_ Ever since they reunited on the First

Viria sighed with a slight shake of her head. That was the least of her problems right now. The trolley was functional and their journey through Amh Araeng was coming closer to an end. One of Viria’s ears twitched as she heard the shuffling of sand behind her and a small blonde figure jogged up to join her in the front.

“We’re almost there, Viria!” she said excitedly, before her expression suddenly dampened. “I’m still really nervous. Wh…What was Minfilia like? The _real_ Minfilia. Thancred refuses to tell me more about her…”

The question took the Viera off guard, but she smiled warmly at her companion, “Well…! Minfilia was…is…selfless. She did everything she could to help others, no matter who it was! That’s what stood out to me the most at least.”

The smaller Minfilia looked up at Viria with wide glowing eyes, “So she’s kinda like you then!”

Viria’s eyes widened in surprise. She was never great at taking compliments, especially ones delivered so nonchalantly like Minfilia just did. The Viera giggled slightly and turned away in embarrassment as they approached the trolley and their new miner friends…

The trolley ride was mostly silent save for the noisy thumping of the magical golem and the mechanical churn of steel wheels on rails. Viria wondered why they thought animating giant creatures to push a cart as opposed to just animating the cart to move autonomously was necessary. Quickly, the cool shade of a tunnel shrouded the trolley and the group in comforting darkness. Viria sighed and looked onward towards the light at the end when she suddenly felt a hand firmly clasp her shoulder causing her to jump and squeak an unnaturally high pitch.

Thancred jumped back, “Ah! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He leaned back against the railing. “How’re you holding up? I er…” his silhouette shifted and Viria could barely make out that familiar shuffle as Thancred scratched the back of his head. “I know things are…weird between us right now. I was hoping that…”

“I-I wasn’t scared, you startled me that’s all,” Viria stammered, interrupting him. _Stupid!,_ she thought, Those are bloody synonyms! Viria cleared her throat, “I’m fine. Excellent! Please do not worry for me, we have much more pressing things to be concerned about.” She immediately pinched herself in the thigh for accidently coming off as irritated.

The Scion raised both his hands in mock surrender, “Right, right…” He sighed, “Viria I’m here for you. Even the mountains give way to rain, and you are our tallest peak. It’s not weakness to lean on others sometimes.”

Viria gaped at him in shock. She exhaled softly before noticing that the light at the end of the tunnel was nearly upon them. As she thought of a response, she subconsciously reached and felt one of the petals of the blue lily that stayed with her through all her journeys. _Perhaps he is right…I’m the one who needs to open up. Or…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the flood of unnatural daylight as they emerged from the tunnel. Thancred stood stiffly into a ready position and Viria whipped her head to follow his gaze.

“It’s Ran’jit!” he shouted, voice dripping with disdain.

The Eulmoran general squared up into a martial stance and in a blink, thrust his palm towards the cart. The resulting shockwave rattled the trio violently, and they cried out in surprise as they flew into the air.

“Shit!” Viria cried out, barely landing on her feet. Minfilia stumbled into the sand and Thancred cursed before rushing forwards toward Ran’jit.

“Hang on a minute!” Viria reached out to him.

“No! You two, go on! I’ll keep him busy! I have a score to settle…”

“Let us help you!” Minfilia cried out, scrambling to her feet.

Viria was about to respond in kind but she watched as Thancred glanced over his shoulder, giving her that reassuring half smile she knew to well. Sighing, she took Minfilia’s hand and tugged her away.

“Don’t leave me alone in this world…” she whispered, as they sprinted away from the two ashen haired men.

Thancred grinned to himself, though his brow remained furrowed as he watched the girls run to safety. Returning his attention to Ran’jit he chuckled, “Now, shall we dance?”

“You have nothing to be laughing about. Why you would send your strongest to flee evades all reasoning. This will be a quick fight.”

The separation was nagging at Viera like an incessant mosquito, if the mosquito was eight fulms tall and actively gnawing on her arm. _Gods…he better be okay…why didn’t I stay!? He should be here with Minfilia, not me! They were closer than I was with her. This whole situation doesn’t make any sense!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by an urgent tug on her sleeve. Viria looked down and Minfilia seemed to gaze right through her soul.

“Y-Yes? We’re almost there,” Viria managed, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

“He’s gonna be all right,” she said assuredly. “I know he will. He has my special cartridge I made just for him too!”

Viria’s eyes widened. “O-Of course. He’ll be fine…” she had to turn away to subtly blink away some tears that formed before smiling at the younger girl, “I needed to hear that. Thank you.” Viria reached up and her fingers grazed familiar petals. _It’s a promise…_

Minfilia grinned and they both kept marching to the site where the Oracle stopped the Flood.

Sparks flew into the air with each strike, gunblade against tachi, light against dark. Thancred grimaced as their blades locked and their eyes met. There was no soul in his gaze. With a full-bodied shove, Thancred pushed himself off and held his gunblade in front of himself defensively.

“Hah…not bad, for an old man…” he panted.

“My age has only brought experience. I cannot say the same for you,” Ran’jit said condescendingly before dashing towards him.

They clashed like this for minutes, short bouts of clanging steel and efforted grunts. Thancred’s movements were simple yet decisive, every step purposeful, every swing with an intent to kill. Ran’jit’s body flowed like a river, his sword and scythe kicking up a mist of sand like a waterfall of death. It was all Thancred could do to deflect each attack, and he had trouble finding openings to counter on the offensive. Finally, they separated and sized each other up.

“Enough! I have your measure,” Ran’jit scolded, summoning four apparitions that appeared as the flaming heads of dragons.

“And what’s this?” Thancred muttered, noticing that the dragon heads’ gaze followed his every movement. “Seems I have no choice…”

Shutting his eyes, the Hyur concentrated, finding something deep within himself to create a film of calmness. After a moment, his heartrate slowed drastically, his vision dimmed, and his ears failed. He was in complete darkness, and the silence was deafening. Or perhaps that was the extreme pounding in his ears. _Funny, the only time my heart beats this hard is when I am with Viria…_ he mused. Very faintly he could hear Ran’jit’s voice though it came muddled like he was underwater.

“What trickery is this!?”

Thancred chuckled internally, not having the energy to spare to do it out loud. With his aether all but suppressed, he had all but disappeared to Ran’jit’s gaze. He opened his eyes and through the darkness focused on the aether that surrounded him. Heading towards the brightest one, he staggered forwards. Once in range he gritted his teeth as he held his gunblade out in front of him and pulled the trigger.

“GAH!” the old general cried out in pain. “Only a fool would play his trump card in the beginning! Now die!”

Thancred returned to the surface and, though quite a bit worse for wear, was ready to continue the dance.

“Good thing I have a full deck,” he grunted before rocketing towards his foe.

Viria woke up on the bottom of the steps of some Amh Araeng ruins. With a groan she rolled over and stood shakily to her feet. The meeting with her old friend, the original Minfilia was more emotionally one sided than she hoped…At least _it was nice to have some closure. Though…Thancred probably needed it more than me. Gods, I hope he is alright._ After patting the sand out of her crimson hair, taking extra care to not harm the blue lily, she looked around for her young companion. Not too far away from where she stood she saw the familiar figure. Viria jogged over and crouched beside Minfilia.

“Are you alright?” as she finished her question, she realized that Minfilia looked different.

“Y-yeah…” the girl looked up at Viria and tilted her head. “Is there…something on my face?”

“Your hair! And your eyes, they’re different!”

“Ah…” Minfilia stroked a strand of her now apricot colored hair between a finger and her thumb. “A parting gift I think.” She made a move to get up and Viria lifted her to her feet effortlessly. “We should get back. Um…can you go on without me? I’ll be right behind you I promise!”

“I…Is that a good idea? Amh Araeng isn’t the most hospitable of lands.”

“I’ll be a safe distance, I just need some time alone, that’s all.”

Viria sighed and pat her on the shoulder reassuringly. “Alright, but if you need help give me a holler okay?”

The girl beamed at her and clutched her fists above her chest and nodded with determination, “I will!”

The trek back was surprisingly uneventful, and Viria welcomed the peace. Every once in a while, she’d glance over her shoulder to affirm that Minfilia kept her promise and was still within earshot, only to turn around and chide herself for doubting her friend. As she marched on, a gust of wind sent her sanguine hair into her face. Viria reached up to brush it out of her eyes and her fingers ran past the delicate lily once more.

“A promise…” she whispered, quickening her pace back to where they had left Thancred behind.

It only took half a bell before the tunnel exit came into view. She started to jog, scanning the horizon for any sign of life, any movement, anything. Seeing nothing, panic set in and she burst into a full sprint. When she arrived, she noticed dozens of footprints in the sand, clearly Thancred’s boots and what must have been Ran’jit. Tears began to well up in her eyes as her gaze darted to and fro, looking for her love.

“Viria! We’re over here!” Thancred croaked from the front steps of a nearby house. The rest of the Scions stood around him looking at her with concerned smiles.

Without a word the Viera booked towards the group only slowing when she was within the group, her heavy footfalls staggering to a slow step. They looked at each other for a minute, Thancred smiling guiltily. He stood shakily.

“I’m sorrHRK!” he was interrupted as Viria threw her arms around his chest, her head buried in his neck, sobbing silently.

“Come, let’s give them some time alone,” Y’shtola murmured to the others. Alisaie giggled behind a hand as Alphinaud dragged her away and Urianger gave the pair a nod.

“Hast thou seen young Minfilia yet?”

“Yes, I sense she is near, there is nothing to be wor…” their voices trailed off as Thancred and Viria were left alone for the first time since they reunited.

Thancred put a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her crimson hair, stroking the delicate blue lily with a thumb.

“I made you a promise in Ul'dah, didn’t I?” he smiled warmly.

Viria looked up at him, her soft ears brushing against his dirty face. Blinking tears away she cupped his cheeks with both hands and kissed him, her lips embracing his. His eyes widened and he accepted her, their tongues playing with each other, flowing together as one, like they came from the same stream. He dipped her back dramatically and disconnected with a smile. “Hey now…we don’t want the others to get jealous.”

“I don’t care…” Viria whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself back up to kiss him once more. “Mmh…” Viria felt his breath in her mouth, and they spent what felt like the next eternity breathing life into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Miss Jooby on twitter, pls check out her WOL she is adorable: https://twitter.com/aetherflows  
> My twitter is at: https://twitter.com/Tragic_Unicorn  
> Sometimes I write fanfictions and I'll tweet about it on there!


End file.
